1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a field cooking travel kit and, more particularly, the invention relates to a field cooking travel kit comprising a well organized, basic set of cooking utensils designed for use in camping and traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whether an overnight camping trip to the mountains or seacoast, a Saturday afternoon's tailgating and football game, a family picnic in the city park, or a weekend on the lake with sailor motor, there are plenty of situations in which a mother (or any adult, for that matter) is called upon to cook “in the field”. To most of us, equipping ourselves with a field kitchen means ransacking our indoor kitchen for the basic necessities, i.e., knives, can-opener, measuring cups, potato peelers, stirring spoons, etc., and then tossing these utensils, pell-mell, into a hastily chosen box or plastic bag. If we are lucky, we will get through a weekend of reaching into that box or bag without nicking ourselves on the blade of the paring knife; if we're unlucky, we'll nick our fingers, lose our favorite paring knife, break our only can-opener, and see our good stirring spoons used to stir a campfire. In any event, the hit-or-miss, grab-and-go, load-em-up-and-head-em-out arrangement is poorly organized and hardly satisfying and pilfering our real kitchen before we go to the woods is never a great idea, because our real kitchen inevitably suffers when we get home.
For the outdoor-loving family, however, there are not great many alternatives. We can easily assemble a first-rate set of nested, stainless steel pots and pans at any good camping store. But the basic tools are harder to come by, and generally must be purchased piece by piece and then lost the same way. What we need is a basic set of cooking tools, of utensils, packaged sensibly and securely for transport and for use in the field.